The subject invention is directed toward the art of fasteners and, more particularly, to a one-piece, molded plastic drive fastener.
A variety of plastic drive fasteners exist for securing members of varying thickness to one another. The fasteners are designed for push-in installation into preformed openings in the members being joined. One of the primary design goals with respect to such fasteners is to have low insertion force requirements combined with high fastener retention force. It is also desirable that the fasteners achieve precise fit and gripping with a range of thickness variations in the members being joined.
Originally, the fasteners were primarily used in round openings. More recently, however, the fasteners have been used in slotted openings. The drive fasteners currently available are generally capable of functioning adequately in either one or the other of the two types of openings but not in both.